The Sewn Heartstring
So, I decided to make a story because it's 2 AM in the Philippines and I'm bored. Chapter 1: The Check-Up One day, Miles and Melody were spying on their kids. Why? Because their kids were shoplifting! When the kids (and parents) got home, the kids were told off pretty good. Melody had to send them to their room with full rage. BUT! Here's the sitch: Melody was pregnant with their their third kid that time! Rosy said to Melody that when Melody gets real mad, she and her baby might die. The next day, Miles woke up at 4 AM. He noticed that Melody had trouble breathing in her sleep, so he woke her up, helped her and the kids go in the car, then left. "Daddy, what happened to Mommy?" asked Melodina in a worried voice. Miles was silent. Melodina kept asking the same thing over and over again, until Miles was annoyed enough to scream, "SHUT UP!". Melodina was quiet, but she was actually just trying to hold back tears; because of the fact that that was the first time she got told off by her dad. Melody told Miles to calm down, so Melodina would stop holding back her tears. Miles was so upset that he parked the car in front of the Vocaloid Mansion and shouted, "MELODINA! BRING YOUR BROTHER WITH YOU AND GO HOME!". Melodina got off the car silently, still trying to hold back tears, while carrying her baby brother. Melodina walked away from the car as Miles kept staring at her. When Melodina was far enough, Miles called her to come back, and she said yes. As they were riding the car, Melody was already throwing up, which made the situation worse. They arrived at Rosy's at 5:30 AM, and they were lucky that she was already awake. They got off the car as soon as they arrived, and went inside her house. "What's happening here? Stampede much?" asked Rosy in a worried voice. "She's pregnant and she needs to be checked up right now. RIGHT NOW!" screamed Miles. "Okay. put her on that chair and let's start the check-up.". Miles put Melody on the chair Rosy was talking about, and told Rosy to start the check-up. "Hmm... There's something wrong with her baby, and you must let her rest in bed or she'll die." said Rosy in a sad voice. "Miles, if I die, always know that I love you to the moon and back. Take care of the kids for me." said Melody in a crying voice. Miles said thank you to Rosy and walked away. Chapter 2: The Bed-Rest They arrived at their house at 6:00 AM. Melody didn't get to sleep and rest for an unknown reason. She was already on her bed throwing up. The first day, things went well. Melody was able to sleep for a whole day. The second day, Miles woke up next to Melody, staring at her precious eyes. Miles told Melody that he'll be making her breakfast in bed, and Melody agreed. The third day, Melody was throwing up all day. Not puke, but BLOOD (her stuffing). Melody went in bed once again, and never woke up until Day 4. The last day was the most exciting day. Miles already planned a party for her get-well situation, so he woke Melody up so she'll see the party. Melody got up and went to the party, weakly walking, she went to her best friend, Land Water 'N' Air for help. Land helped her eat the cake, drink water, and dance. But, when the last event of the party started, Melody collapsed on her chair and fell. Land and Miles helped her go to her room, but Melody insisted to just let her stay on the couch. While Miles was trying to calm Melody down, Melody knew that those were the last moments of her life. After she said "I love you" to Miles, she died. Miles cried. Melodina locked herself up because of sadness. Miles Jr. was crying. Everything was sad. A few hours later, everyone was still there. Miles kissed Melody in the lips for the last time. A few moments later, something incredible happened! Melody rose and kissed Miles back. Everyone hugged Melody - except for Melodina. Melodina was scared of her mom. Melodina peeked from her room when no one was hugging Melody anymore, and went out. She hugged her mom. Everything was peaceful. A few months later, the baby was born. They named it Miracle, because of the Miracle that happened to their family. They couldn't be any happier. Chapter 3: Alert!Category:Melody JingletunesCategory:AliahvenicegarciaCategory:Stories tbc